Corrupted Dryad
The Corrupted Dryad is a mid level boss that relies mainly on it's ability to utilize deadly black magics, able to wither the player. As long as the player is able to keep a level head, and able to use purge before succumbing to the wither, he should be able to take on the Dryad fairly easily. Location The environment that the Corrupted Dryad resides in contains a large tree in the middle that is surrounded by 1-3 block deep, 3-4 block wide water stream, with a variation of cobblestone, stone, and stonebrick that envelops the water. The Corrupted Dryad spawns on the trunk of the large tree in the middle of his quarters. (will be later added once dungeon name is finalized) Abilities *'Black Magic': The Corrupted Dryad will shoot a Wither skull at the player which will deal damage on impact and if directly hitting the player, will debuff the player with Wither Effect II for 30 seconds. Without healing or regeneration, the Wither Effect II itself combined with the medium damage of impact will kill most players. *'Kinetic Toss': Corrupted Dryad will throw a player up into the air not doing damage initially, but the fall will damage the player. Loot Common: *1-4 Rotten Flesh *1-4 Bones *1-19 Golden Ingots Uncommon: *Emerald - 8% *Skull - 6% Rare: *Dark Willow Robes - 0.5% *Elder Willow Rod - 0.4% Tips As opposed to the Crypt Guardian where the fight is plain and the environment has no factor into fighting styles or methods, the Corrupted Dryad has a huge boss room, with an environment that can prove to be ever difficult, especially when fighting the Corrupted Dryad. Furthermore, the environment gives 2 basic ways of fighting the boss. Ranged: *Simply use the bow to your advantage and keep the Corrypted Dryad away from you. If you keep him in the water, and make yourself parallel to the boss and have vines between the two of you, then his Black Magic ability won't hit you. The Black Magic will hit the vine and you will never be affected by it. If you have a Power 3 bow at full charge you can bring the Dryad down 10% in 2 hits. *Make sure you stand close to where t dryad spawns on the stone across the water. He'll immediately agro onto you where you can shoot him, keep him in the water while strafing left to make him parallel to you behind vines. *This is the easiest way, but takes a bit to learn how to make him parallel and where to put him. You just need to keep vines between you and him because your arrows will him him and his Black Magic ability will not hit you. Melee: *This method is a bit more generic, but a bit more difficult to utilize. You will need regeneration potions or some form of healing in order to straight tank the Dryad to your face. You will use your melee on him, but you want to put him in the water so you can go underwater and just hit him against a wall. He then can't hit you and knock your back, and the Black Magic most likely won't hit you, but has a much higher chance to than the ranged method. This is where regeneration potions come in. *If you don't have ANY healing you WILL die from the Wither II debuff. You need to be ready for anything using this method which is why it's quicker to kill him, but has a much higher risk to die, and you'll be bringing lots of regeneration or healing potions. 'Note-' Since the addition of the purge ability, the Dryad's Black Magic attack will no longer require the use of regeneration potions to kill. Simple tank the wither effect, and when the dryad is killed, use purge to clear the effect and heal up the lost health. Category:Tips